It's Not Easy Being Mean
by ThePrettyCommittee
Summary: My version of the next book. Claire's moving, there's a new clique in OCD and Dylan lost weight! All this and more


It's Not Easy Being Mean

**Summary: Here's my version of the new book after Dial L For Loser.**

**Massie Block: **Her world is getting better and worse! Claire was finally moving away to try out for a new movie. There's one problem. Everyone else wants Claire to stay. To top it all off, there's a new club at school called The Bees. How will Massie disband the In Crew and get Claire to move far away? That's a problem Massie has to face alone.

**Alicia Rivera: **has it all right now! She's still the DJ for OCD and has got a boyfriend in less than a week of being back at OCD. There's only one problem. Massie is mad and when Massie's mad, guess who she takes it out on. Alicia. What will Alicia do? Will she stand up to Massie or will she be pushed around? It's a hard decision especially when Massie's in a bad mood.

**Kristen Gregory:** Her hair has grown back to shoulder length. She's also crushing on the new guy at school. There's a slight problem. The new guy James is dating the Queen Bee Sophia from the Bees. Kristen's mad. Will she push Sophia away from James or will Kristen let Sophia take her crush away?

**Dylan Marvil:** Is excited when she loses 10 pounds, making her a size 2. Dylan can't wait to show the whole school. There's one catch. The Bees follower Holly is a size 1. Will Dylan try to top that or will she keep her size 2 figure? And will she find a club that can be all hers and not Massie's or the others?

**Claire Lyons: **Is excited when she is offered a role in another movie. This could be her big break! But Cam and the Pretty Committee want her to stay. This is Claire's big break. But does Claire want to leave her boyfriend or her friends behind?

**Block Estate**

**Sunday April 5th**

**9:00am**

Massie opened her eyes to hear Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars blast in her room. Massie groaned and hit the snooze button. Massie rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. If it weren't for Todd's ah-nnoying voice, she would have fallen asleep.

"Hey Massie, your mom wants you in the kitchen now!" Todd burst into Massie's ear. Massie counted to three, then sprung up and grabbed Todd's shirt.

"Tell my mom to leave me alone," Massie growled then lay back down. Massie heard Todd's ah-nnoying footsteps leave the room. As soon as he did, Massie got up, and locked her door. She walked back to her bed. As soon as she did, her cell rang.

"I knew I forgot to turn my phone off last night," Massie growled. She picked it up. As soon as she did, 3 girls giggled loudly into the phone.

"Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, I'm trying to get back to sleep," Massie spoke tiredly.

"Rorsy," Kristen said. Massie sighed. Kristen was ah-biously back to her word jumbles.

"Sorry," Dylan translated.

"We were wondering if we could have our first meeting back from L.A. today," Alicia spoke. Massie daydreamed back to a few weeks ago, when they auditioned for a new movie, Dial L For Loser. Claire got the lead but Massie and Alicia enjoyed their time there.

"Where do we meet?" Massie asked, fully awake.

"Um, maybe the mall. My mom has ungrounded me, since we're going back to O.C.D. tomorrow," Kristen said proudly.

"Congrates Kris," Alicia gushed. Dylan then coughed.

"Are you ok Dylan? Are you getting a cough? If you are, I so don't want to get it," Massie said.

"I'm getting a slight cough. I wanted to tell you something. I lost so many pounds over the break. I'm now size 2!" Dylan cheered.

"You were never fat!" Massie, Alicia and Kristen said at the same time.

"Apple C!" they said again. They all started to giggle. Suddenly, someone knocked on Massie's door.

"Coming!" Massie called.

"Someone's at the door. GTG," Massie said. She heard the faint goodbye from her friends before hanging up her phone. She opened the door to find her mom, Kendra, and her dad, William, standing there.

"Massie, can you come down stairs for a sec?" William asked. Massie nodded. She ran into her room and started getting dressed. She finally picked a gorgeous blue halter top, her jeans with diamonds on the bottom and her blue high heel shoes. Massie brushed her hair, put on some makeup and walked down the stairs. There was Claire, and her mom Judi and her dad Jay along with Todd and William and Kendra.

"Massie, we have some bad news," Kendra started, looking at Claire and Judi. Massie saw tears in the mother's eyes and the blank star in the father's eyes. Todd just sat there, no emotion and Claire had a smile that said I-have-some-bad-news-for-me-good-news-for-you.

"Claire has been offered a contract from a Miles Baime to pursue an acting career," Judi said sadly.

"She has to go to New York in order for her to do this," Kendra finished sadly. Massie tried to hide her glee. She couldn't believe it. If Claire went, Massie wouldn't see her again. The Pretty Committee could go back to normal and they would all be happy again. Massie thought of all the times Claire had messed up. Then Massie thought of all the times Massie had been herself around Claire. Claire was the only one that knew the real Massie. Massie tried to smile slightly.

"That's great for you Claire. Are you going to take it?" Massie asked as sweetly as she could. Claire got up from her seat and grabbed Massie's arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Claire asked. Massie nodded. Claire dragged Massie up to Massie's room and closed the door. Right then and there, she broke down.

"I don't know Massie. I want to stay here with you guys and Cam. You guys have been great to me. But I love acting and I would love to take this opportunity," Claire confessed. She didn't cry, however. She just sat there, blurting out her feelings.

"You've been great to me Massie. You've shown me how to act popular. You've changed me and I don't want to leave. I just am confused!" Claire finished, sitting on Massie's chair.

"I think you should take this opportunity," Massie felt her lips say. What was she saying?

"What? Why?" Claire asked, searching Massie's face for an answer.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. You'll be famous and you'll be able to meet cute guys and you'll be rich!" Massie blurted out the last part.

"I guess you're right. What about Cam?" Claire asked urgently. Massie saw the panic on her face.

"He'll be ok," Massie finally spoke. Claire tensed up more.

"Now, in order to be an actress, you have to tell other people what to do. You can't be nice to them," Massie started, sitting on her bed. Claire hesitated.

"Massie, I want to talk to everyone first," Claire admitted.

"Ku-laire, you have to take this opportunity!" Massie exploded. Claire looked shocked, even a little scared.

"Massie, I want to talk to the other girls and Cam about it first," Claire said stubbornly.

"See, you're already getting meaner," Massie smiled gently. Claire gasped.

"I have to go!" Claire blurted. She raced out of the room in a matter of minutes. Massie smiled. She hoped she scared Claire into going.

**Block Estate**

**Sunday April 5th**

**2:03 P.M.**

Massie dabbed her lips with the new Glossip Girl lipstick Berry Burst. Claire watched Massie, envying her cool tone. Massie put the lipstick in her Prada purse and zipped it up. She turned to Claire.

"Let's go," Massie ordered. Isaac was waiting for them at Massie's limo.

"Are you ready to go?" Isaac asked.

"Of course Isaac. First, we'll pick up Dylan, then Kristen then Alicia," Massie instructed. Claire and Massie hopped into the limo and shut the door. After they picked up the Pretty Committee girls, they headed to the mall. Isaac dropped them off.

"I'll be back here at 5 P.M. sharp. Don't be late," Isaac said before driving off. Massie walked into the mall, with Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire trailing behind. They went to their favourite beverage shop Quickie's and sat down. Minutes later, a server named Jade walked over.

"Hey Massie, Claire, Kristen, Dylan, Alicia. What can I get you?" she asked.

After they ordered their drinks and got them, Massie slapped the table.

"How are you guys? Any gossip?" Massie asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Well, you know we got into O.C.D., oh there is some bad news," Dylan started, stealing a glance at Kristen.

"Ehmagawd, what?" Alicia screeched.

"There's a new popularity club," Dylan started.

"It's called the Bees and there are 4 members of the group. There's Sophia Pennington, the top Queen Bee. She's gorgeous. Then there's Holly Waterman. She's the school gossip. She eavesdrops pretty sneakily," Kristen continued

"Then there's Michelle Lindale. She's the cheerleader that gets all the guys from different teams. That totally sucks. Then finally, there's Dolly Patterson, the friendly one. She can be nice to everyone but when she's pissed, you have to stay away from her. She's pretty mean like the rest of the Bees. There are the Queen Bee and her little workers," Dylan finished. Massie's heart sank.

"There they are now!" Kristen gasped as she pointed a finger in the direction of the entrance. Massie followed Kristen's skinny finer until she saw 4 girls walking into the mall.

"The one in the front is Sophia, the Queen Bee," Dylan started. Massie saw a medium heighten girl with long brown hair and a really in outfit.

"The one behind her to the right is Holly. The one beside Holly is Michelle. The one beside Holly is Dolly," Kristen said. Massie looked at the new hot Queen Bees. Inside, Massie was TJ (totally Jealous) but she wasn't going to show it.

"Look at Sophia. Her legs are so fat!" Massie said as loudly as she could. The girls started giggling. The Bees stopped in front of the Pretty Committee and Sophia turned to Massie.

"Did you say something May-ssie?" Sophia snarled.

"Duh Sophie. You heard me. You are fat Sophie. You'll never be as skinny as me," Massie said roughly.

"Uh, you wish you were as skinny as me," Sophia smirked.

"You'll never be as skinny as me! I'm a size 1," Holly spoke up. Claire saw Dylan's face flush up.

"We're back, ok Sophia? So just go back to your petty little lives before we left," Massie snapped.

"You aren't as pretty as us. That's why we're called the Pretty Committee," Kristen continued.

"We're so better than you so give it up," Dylan spoke up harshly.

"We're back and you'll be old news by tomorrow afternoon," Alicia said. Before Claire could say a word, Massie butted in.

"So do you want to compete? Go ahead. We'll win," Massie finished harshly. Dolly and Michelle smirked.

"We're stronger than you'll ever be. Give it up already. You're old news," Sophia said. Without another word, The Bees spun away and walked off. Massie grabbed her purse.

"Let's go. We're leaving," Massie snapped. Alicia dropped some money on the table and hurried after everyone. Massie ran to the spa. She rushed in and saw her guy, Harry.

"Harry, I need an emergency spa treatment," Massie said. She smiled through her anger. Harry nodded. Several minutes later, the Pretty Committee were on 5 separate tables, lying down. Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen closed their eyes. As soon as their massagers came, Massie started talking.

"How dare they take our spots?" she exploded. She couldn't cry. Instead, she snapped at Alicia.

"Alicia, you need to rebel better. Your rebel sucked," Massie snapped. Alicia tried to breathe out her anger but it wasn't working. For the next few minutes, Massie criticized Alicia for everything. Alicia had a hard time blocking her voice out. Claire then spoke.

"Guys, I have some news for you guys. I've been offered a role in a movie by Miles Daime," Claire said unhappily.

"That's great!" Kristen shouted.

"Doesn't that mean you'll have to move?" Alicia asked. Claire nodded.

"That sucks!" Dylan said, shocking Massie. Massie tried to relax but it was hard.

"It does suck but it's a great opportunity," Kristen commented. Claire smiled. For the next hour, the 5 friends relaxed and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Finally, it was 4:45. Massie got her clothes on and paid Harry a little extra.

"Keep the change," Massie said sweetly. They made it to Massie's limo just in time.

**The Block's Guesthouse**

**Monday April 6th**

**7:15 AM**

Claire looked through her wardrobe. She had nothing to wear. She really wanted to look good for today. She finally decided on a long flower skirt from Alicia for her birthday and a whit blouse Massie bought her. She combed her hair and curled it slightly at the bottom. She put on some Covergirl lipstick and put on her high heels. She inspected herself. Not too bad, she thought. Massie would think it looked good. Claire walked out of her room. She walked over to Massie's house and knocked on the door. Kendra opened the door, smiling at Claire.

"Massie's eating in the kitchen," Kendra answered. With a quick thanks, Claire walked over to the kitchen. She saw Massie putting her dish in the dishwasher and Massie turned toward Claire. Massie was wearing a short pink skirt, a whit blouse similar to Claire's, and pink high heels. Her hair was straight and Massie looked gorgeous.

"You look great," Claire and Massie said.

"Apple C!" Claire said. Massie smiled.

"Good one. Rate me," Massie said. Claire pretended to inspect her.

"9.8," Claire finally said. Massie got out her compact mirror.

"Why just 9.8?" Massie asked, looking over herself.

"Uh," Claire stuttered.

"Kidding," Massie laughed.

"How about me?" Claire asked. Massie looked her over a few times.

"9.6," Massie finally decided. Claire smiled. She was usually voted 8 or 7. Suddenly William walked in.

"Isaac wants you outside in 10 minutes or else he's going to leave without you," William said. Massie grabbed her purse and both girls zoomed out. They finally got to school, fixing their hair the whole way. Massie hopped out of the car, Claire trailing behind.

**That's all for now. Please review.**


End file.
